


Dedicated

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla and Niles are only mentioned, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Trying to avoid bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: "My love," Arthur cleared his throat, "are we certain this will work?"They shook their head, "No, but I'm not ready to give up yet."





	Dedicated

After the first several failed attempts, the pair had to get creative. Arthur was already in his place, arms fastened to the headboard and legs each tied to a post. His partner was in the process of looping good luck charms around each knot, just to give them an extra shot at this being successful.

"My love," Arthur cleared his throat, "are we certain this will work?"

They shook their head, "No, but I'm not ready to give up yet."

He nodded, letting his head fall back onto the plush pillows they had stacked for him earlier. As strange as the idea had been to him at first, he had to admit, this was comfortable. His beloved was doing their best to make sure he enjoyed the experience despite the restraints, given that he had always been the more eager of the two. Now, however, it seemed they were eager. As they moved toward the end of the bed, the last charm in one hand, their fingertips traced down his leg and a small smile ghosted across their face. Tied up in dark blue rope with a heavy blush already settling over his skin, Arthur looked divine. They quickly fastened the last charm, eyes darting over their shoulder the entire time.

"Are you ready?"

Arthur nodded, "As I'll ever be. Don't hold back, love. I know this has been hard on you too."

They shrugged, waving off his statement as if his terrible luck hadn't hurt them as well. He could remember every time they had fallen from the bed or choked hard enough to cough until they cried, and every disaster left both unsatisfied. Nevertheless they ignored the risks. With a renewed determination, they climbed onto the bed between his legs, sitting on their knees as they looked down at him.  
An idea crossed their mind.

With a smile, they settled into a more relaxed position. Almost lazily, their hand reached out to begin stroking him up and down with the tips of their fingers. They needed to make up for all the time that he saw as wasted, didn't they? If they needed to prove to him that they would be fine, there was no better way than to make this the longest session they could manage. 

Arthur wasn't sure what to make of their approach. While he appreciated every little touch they offered, this seemed a bit less enthusiastic than they had been acting in the days prior. Experimentally he pushed his hips up off the bed, but they rested a hand on his hip to push him back down. The smile they wore as their eyes flickered up to meet his made his body heat flare. No matter how many times the two had attempted physical intimacy of this degree, they had never looked at him like that. It was as if all the love in the world was packed into that one smile, and it was all for him.

Deciding to take pity on him, they scooted forward just enough to bend down, and pressed their lips to his thigh. Gently, their tongue and lips traced kisses up until they ran into their own hand, and then replaced it altogether. Again, ever so slowly, their head began to move up and down over his skin. He couldn't help the strain in his shoulders, muscles tense from all the failed times they had attempted to please one another, and they could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't last long. That could ruin their plans, so they slowed as they reached the top, letting their tongue brush along the head lightly before sitting up again. Their hands roamed his thighs and stomach, tracing every muscle while Arthur attempted not to whine. He wanted to plead for them, to beg them for more, but he didn't want to sound ungrateful. For this entire plan to work, he needed to stay still, after all, and leave all the work to them. That felt unfair; unjust. 

"You look like you want to say something." They tilted their head with a glint in their eye, "Is this too much?"

"No!" He winced at the volume of his own voice, toning it back down as they inched closer to his body. "Anything you do is wonderful, my love."

He wasn't lying, but he was keeping something from them. Fortunately, they had figured out how to read him long ago, and they put that knowledge to use now. He _did_ need more. It was killing him how slow this was going, but they had only just started, and no one was going to bother them until sunrise.

Despite having kept the secret to themselves, many of the Nohrian residents had caught on. Camilla had helped to acquire the charms, sneakily passing them off to Arthur in a modestly wrapped package. With the wink she had given him, it was all too clear that she knew. Niles had also caught on, giving his partner the name of an individual who sold rope for such an occasion. Before they could ask why he was being so helpful, they remembered the large bruise coloring their cheek and beneath their eye. Being kneed in the face as a chair broke was not part of their nightly plans, yet it had left its mark for all to see. They had thanked him for the pity, and moved on. 

Reverently, they took him back into their mouth. 

They moved the little bit of distance they had left before it began to become difficult, and rested a hand on either side of his hips to help steady themself as they moved. All thoughts of making this sensual were momentary thrown out the window when their eyes slipped shut, every fiber of their being focused on making him feel good. Arthur writhed under them, barely able to keep his hips from bucking up and possibly ruining the entire night. They moved a hand to his stomach to hold him down, palm flat but not giving any pressure. The act of having a hand on him was enough of a reminder for him to keep still, no matter how agonizing it was. 

Their mouth was warm and all too wet, sliding up and down at increasing speeds. Arthur struggled not to cause a scene, his voice strained and hushed with the thought of being walked in on at the corners of his mind. As many times as the two had failed, he would hate for this to be the time they were interrupted, and he couldn't stand the thought of it being his fault. His partner seemed to know his mind was drifting, as they lightly smacked his thigh with the back of their hand. Now, their eyes were open, and they were watching him. He smiled apologetically, momentarily lifting his head from the pillows to see them a little better. They smiled around him in return before returning to the task at hand tenfold. His eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back as they sucked. With the knowledge that he was still worried, they put every last ounce of their effort into getting him off. Arthur's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't help the string of moans that tumbled from his mouth.

His body seized, muscles stiff as his mind became fuzzy.

Gently, they eased off of him, and he cracked open an eye to see them wiping a streak of white from their bottom lip. While the two had faced many battles together, he had never seen them look so triumphant. 


End file.
